Ostia (Lilina)/Civilopedia
Ostia History Much like many nations in the scarred land of Elibe, Ostia was founded after the events of the world-breaking Scouring, an event that nearly destroyed the planet as humans and dragons raged in a war of attrition. One of the Eight Heroes, Roland the Champion, was to settle the land of Ostia in the heart of Elibe and became her first Marquess. Since The Scouring, Ostia has been revered for her fine Knights and Generals, the finest of their class in not just the Lycian League but perhaps all of Elibe. The Blazing Blade: Uther's Rule and the Black Fang During the events of The Blazing Blade, Ostia had established itself as the most prominent house of the Lycian League and a formidable nation in the world stage of Elibe. House Ostia was under control by Marquess Uther, Lord Hector's older brother, at the time of these events before succumbing to his parents' illness. During the Elibean years of 789 - 791, Ostia acquired the territory of Laus and Caelin, expanding the size of the empire through liberation and diplomacy. Not all as well, for Castle Ostia suffered a major breach at the hand of the infamous Black Fang, nearly sieging the castle but failing at the hands of Hector and Eliwood. After the fall of the Black Fang and Nergal, Hector of Ostia was crowned the Marquesss of Ostia, succeeding his older brother Uther as ruler of Ostia. The Binding Blade: Hector's Rule and the Wrath of Bern Hector, a seasoned General fresh out of combat, began his rule of Ostia in the year 981. This rule lasted until 999, or 18 years. Though the threat of Nergal and the resurgance of dragons had been quelled many years ago, the storm of Bern began to loom over the Kingdom of Ostia in the later years of Hector's Rule. The dawn of 999 saw the invasion of Lycian Territory at the hands of Bern, as Ostian troops fought for their lives to defend the Kingdom of Araphen. The wrath of Bern's Wyvern Generals proved too much for the stalwart Knights, as not even Marquess Ostia could stop the invasion. Castle Ostia suffered a brief occupation by rebelious forces at the hands of Hector's advisor, General Leygance. Though Roy's army managed to quell the rebelion and kill the traitorous Leygance, the Ostian Revolt proved to Elibe that the nation was not as impenetrable as many had once thought. General Narcian of Bern later attempted to sieze Castle Ostia for Bern, but was quickly defeated by the powerful Etrurian Empire. Until the end of the Lycian-Bern War, Ostia was placed under Etrurian protection, transformed into a mere bystander of the war as opposed to a major player. After King Zephiel's death, Lordess Lilina, Hector's daughter, was crowned the Marquess of Ostia. She rebuilt the nation after the ravaging from Bern and led the fragile Lycian Alliance to become the united Kingdom of Lycia, restoring Ostia's lost glory and power once more. Factoids The real-life Ostia is a large neighborhood in the XIII Municipio of the comune of Rome, Italy. Ostia (also called Ostia Lido or Lido di Roma) is also the only municipio of Rome on the Tyrrhenian Sea and many Romans spend the summer holidays there. Ostia counts about 90,000 inhabitants. Lilina History Daughter of the fierce General Hector of Ostia, Lilina is one of the subtagonists of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. A student of magic and Roy's best friend, she later becomes Duchess of the Kingdom of Lycia at the end of the game, and, if she earns an A-Support with Roy, she can marry Roy. Personality Lilina is very kindhearted, outgoing, compassionate, and charismatic, not judging people for their skills, origins, or looks. On the other hand, she is also childish, stubborn, and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality (mentioned in some supports, like those with Garret and Ogier). Lilina, though she is the heir to run Ostia, is still unsure of herself. Cecilia acts as a mentor to Lilina, training her not only in magic but also giving her advice in how to be a leader. She's quite aware of her flaws, and actively tries to make herself a better person, much like her deceased father. Character As a unit, Lilina joins in Chapter 7 as a Level 1 Mage, at a period where most of your units are around Level 10. Lilina is defined in how specialized in her growth-rates; in the same vein as her father, Lilina sports an astronomically high 70% Magic growth, as well as a 50% Luck growth and 35% Resistance Growth. With these growths, Lilina can prove to be an effective healer, Warp-stave user (should her staff rank be trained) or mage-tank. However, Lilina is held-back by her mediocre defensive growths (sporting 45%/10% in HP/Defense) and even offensive growths (20%/35% in Skill/Speed). As such, Lilina will often suffer from not being able to double enemies, and not being able to take physical hits in return. Though her skill and constitution are low, however, Lilina's high Luck stat can help make up for awkward hit-rates, and Anima tomes in FE6 are absurdly light to the point where her constitution is hardly a problem (save for Forblaze, where she can slowed down by potentially just 1 point). Out of the 3 Mages in FE6, Lilina is the most potent in terms of sheer offense. Though Lugh can often prove to be more reliable, with his excellent Skill and Speed growths, and Hugh is significantly more bulky, Lilina is still a servicable option (especially with her fast-supports with Roy and the other Ostians). Unique Attributes Pupil In Fire Emblem, the 'Pupil' is a class exclusive to Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, used by Ewan. The Pupil could be raised up to Level 10, where it could subsequently promote into either a Mage or Shaman. In the context of Lilina's Ostia, much like the canonical unit, the Pupil is a student of magic learning the ways of magic. Canonically, the twins Lugh and Raigh could be considered Pupils, as both studied their respective magic fields before joining (Lugh at the orphanage, Raigh traveling abroad). Lilina and Roy could even be considered Pupils, as prior to the events of FE6, both were trained under General Cecilia on Ostia (Lilina in Anima, Roy in Swordplay). Typically, Pupil (or similar Trainee) units are similar in playstyle to the Est archetype, where they start out difficult to use but become incredibly strong through either explosive growth rates or because of their additional EXP gain. School of Magic The School of Magic is a facility where individuals go to achieve a higher standard of learning in not just the finer areas of life, but also of the once-untapped secrets of the arcane. The magic teachings can range from Anima, considered to be the most common type in Elibe, to Light and Dark magic. In Fire Emblem 6, both Lilina and Roy studied in an Ostian academy at a young age under the teachings of General Cecilia of Etruria. Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fire Emblem Civilizations Category:Civilopedia Entries